Animal I Have Become
by Dark Ecriture
Summary: Adam Gontier, chanteur des Three Days Grace, menait une belle vie et tout le tralala jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre un démon en lui. Et ce démon a faim... Faim de sang, de carnage et de vengeance. (PS: les catégories n'ont aucun rapport, je le sais.)
1. Prologue

Alors qu'il marchait, il sentait le vent frais caresser sa peau. Les mains dans les poches de son manteau, le jeune homme marchait, un air sombre se lisant sur ses traits. Il se sentait exclu des autres, comme un "extraterrestre", un type bizarre… Un monstre, un animal…

Il se réveillait depuis quelques jours en hurlant, sentant une force surhumaine le plaquer contre son lit, le sol tremblant sous lui. Il ne pouvait pas se lever, criant en tentant de toutes ses forces de se défaire de l'emprise. Il sentait que c'était comme si c'était lui-même qui s'emprisonnait, que s'était son double, mais en monstre… Il sentait une vague de haine s'immiscer d'une drôle de manière dans ses entrailles, le ravageant peu à peu… Il sentait cette haine déferler en lui, le paralysant sur place tandis qu'il criait et essayait de pouvoir bouger. Cette haine avait atteint son cœur… Adam Gontier n'avait plus rien d'humain. C'était devenu un monstre, un animal. Et personne ne pourra jamais le changer.

Il marcha un moment, avant de passer devant une vitrine de magasin. Il tourna la tête et y vit son reflet… Des yeux blancs, vides, brillant comme ceux d'un monstre, une bouche difforme, crispée, noire… La peau d'un teint verdâtre maladif et du noir entourant ses yeux, le rendant encore plus malveillant. Adam détourna la tête, ses courts et soyeux cheveux d'ébènes caressant son visage ponctué d'un triangle de poil au niveau du menton. Il la tourna de nouveau et n'y vit que son reflet; son visage au teint neutre, des yeux brun/verts noisettes légèrement cernés ainsi des lèvres pulpeuses et rosées. Il secoua légèrement et négativement la tête, reprenant sa route, qui ne le menait nulle part pour l'instant. En chemin, deux jeunes femmes, débuts vingtaine tout au plus, papotait en gesticulant. Le jeune Gontier, totalement plongé dans une sorte de "transe" ne les remarqua pas vraiment mais totalement à la fois, et leur fonça dedans, se foutant d'elles et ne s'excusa même pas.

-Hey! Tu ne pourrais pas faire plus attention, espèce de naze?

Il ne répondit pas, continuant lamentablement son chemin avec son air distant et à la fois présent. Sa bouche se crispa légèrement, lui donnant un air un peu plus tordu tandis qu'il percutait de plein fouet un jeune homme plutôt grand, à la peau opaline et cheveux roux frisés réuni en afro sur sa tête. Il se retourna vers l'homme au cheveux d'ébène qui lui lança un regard froid avant de continuer de marcher, laissant l'autre perplexe.

Puis, il arriva dans un bar, percutant tout le monde sur son chemin. Ils se mirent à lui crier des choses ignobles, le jeune homme à la chevelure d'ébène se foutant d'eux tandis qu'il se faisait renversé de l'alcool dessus. Il continua son chemin, les lèvres légèrement pincées, comme s'il était frustré. Il vit un de ses vieux amis qu'il connaissait depuis quelques bonnes années se retourner doucement vers lui et lui demander s'il allait bien, une mine soucieuse sur le visage, mais il n'en fit rien. Encore une fois, Adam était comme en "transe" et semblait présent mais était totalement absent. Il percuta son ami de plein fouet, le faisant tomber sur un autre homme tandis que sa copine lui renversait sa vodka dessus. Encore là, le jeune Gontier se foutait de puer l'alcool, il ne faisait qu'avancer pour ne jamais s'arrêter.

Mais il s'arrêta à une table, où y était assise une belle jeune femme à la chevelure blonde châtaine et rousse. Il s'y assit péniblement, la jeune femme caressant doucement son bras droit tandis qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans ses bras.

-Oh, Adam… Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Le jeune homme laissa un sanglot répondre à Naomi, la jeune femme qui se pencha doucement dans sa direction. Il releva la tête vers elle, son regard partant de son cou pour lentement arriver à son visage. Ce qu'il vit le terrifia; un visage verdâtre maladif, des yeux blancs sans pupille, brillant comme ceux d'un démon, cernés de noir… Des lèvres crispée et tordues, noires.

Adam poussa un cri de terreur, éclatant la coupe de vodka de la jeune femme d'un violent geste de la main. Elle se releva, quittant la ligne de mire du jeune homme qui poussa un autre cri déchirant de terreur, renversant les tables et les chaises. Les personnes se mirent à crier, sortant au plus vite du bar tandis qu'il s'emparait d'un tabouret et le projeta dans une vitre, qui éclata en morceaux. Il se mit à hurler de colère, de furie, de folie, alors qu'il détruisait tout ce qui l'entourait.


	2. Chapter 1 - Un peu de soleil

À son réveil, le matin suivant, il regarda le désordre de sa chambre; pleins de trous diverses étant dans les murs, laissant voir le bois qui tenait la bâtisse, ses tiroirs étaient ouverts, décrocher et brisé dans certain cas, ses deux lampes se retrouvaient au sol, une d'entre elles allumée et l'autre éclatée en morceaux… Les draps de son lit étaient tachés de son sang et étaient entrain de s'arracher d'eux même du matelas, la barre de fer qui tenait son rideau penchait vers la droite, étant à moitié arrachée, une des portes de son armoire était arrachée et brisée en deux, ses cendriers était au sol et quelques uns était en morceaux, pleins de cigarettes finies, à moitié fumée ou entière reposait un peu partout sur son plancher, et, son miroir était parsemé de grandes fissures. Il se frotta les yeux, restant pratiquement indifférent devant ce spectacle avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Sur ses murs, il y avait aussi des griffures bestiales, des mots gravé mais c'était incompréhensible. Adam savait pertinemment que c'était lui qui avait fait tout ça.

Puis, il lâcha un hurlement lugubre et terrifiant. Un hurlement de détresse, de haine, de peine et de mort. Il avait besoin d'aide; il ne pouvait plus vivre comme étant un animal et un monstre. Son appel au secours déchira le calme des lieux, faisant vibrer son cœur en lui avant qu'une timide larme ne coule le long de sa joue. Après, il lâcha un deuxième houlement, avant de râler pour finalement se mettre à gémir bruyamment. Puis, ses gémissements devinèrent des soupirs avant que le silence morbide ne retombe, le laissant seul avec son désarroi. Il s'appuya sur son lit, gardant pourtant une main sur sa tête. Il se mit à panteler, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui avec un air fou, ses yeux étant exorbités par la terreur. Il tourna la tête, ses yeux ainsi que sa tête faisant la navette dans la pièce tandis qu'il respirait bruyamment. Il sentait qu'il était un fou, qu'il allait finir par se mettre à tuer des gens, qu'il allait faire des carnages.

Il se releva, mettant un chandail à manche longue noir sur lequel était dessinée une grenade, avant d'enfiler une paire de jeans noire usée, suivi de peu par ses baskets noire et blanches. Puis, il enfila son manteau noir, le même que la veille. Avant de partir, il se fixa dans son miroir fissuré, tirant sa paupière inférieur vers le bas. D'habitude, un humain normal pouvait étirer sa paupière pendant à peine un centimètre… Mais la sienne s'étira pratiquement jusqu'en bas de sa joue, avant qu'il ne la relâche et ne fasse l'effet d'un élastique dans son œil. Il garda la bouche entrouverte, se fixant de ses yeux déments dans le miroir. Puis, il tourna les talons et sortit de sa demeure.

Il se mit à marcher, comme la veille, les mains dans les poches de son manteau, l'air qu'il expirait faisant un peu de fumée dans le vent frais.

Le ciel était grisâtre, comme si on le maudissait et que le ciel voulait lui tomber dessus. Il s'arrêta un moment et le regarda quelques peu, voyant des corbeaux croasser et voler en rond au travers du ciel. Leurs plumes aussi noires que la suie, aussi noire que les ténèbres de l'abysse lui rappelaient le démon qui sommeillait en lui. Les lèvres crispées et noires, le contour d'yeux et sûrement la couleur du venin de son cœur… Il afficha une mine triste et à la fois dégoûté, lui donnant un air touchant pour un homme de 36 ans. Il baissa la tête, la secoua lentement avant de reprendre sa route.

Adam marcha un moment, avant de sentir quelques gouttes de pluie tomber sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrant, gardant toujours ce regard morne. Puis, avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir à torrent, le jeune homme dénicha un petit restaurant quelque peu fréquenté et décida de s'y réfugier. Dès qu'il entra, quelques serveuses s'émerveillèrent devant lui, adorant sa voix et ses chansons. Le jeune chanteur les remercia froidement, avant qu'on ne lui assigne finalement sa place. Une petite banquette près de la fenêtre, éloignée des autres clients. Parfait, Adam allait pouvoir se reposer et éviter une autre crise de folie.

Une serveuse s'approcha de lui, lui offrant un verre d'eau qu'il accepta avant de se mettre à feuilleter le menu. Il opta après un moment pour un BLT sur un bagel au fromage et un café aux noisettes moyen format. La serveuse hocha la tête et partie remettre la commande aux cuisiniers. Puis, il se mit à tonner à l'extérieur, le faisant sursauter alors qu'un éclair déchirait le ciel. La pluie se mit à frapper avec violence contre le verre, relaxant quelque peu le jeune Gontier qui releva la tête lorsque la clochette de la porte d'entrée retentit, la porte s'étant ouverte.

Une jeune et belle rouquine au cheveux aussi courts et de la même coupe que le jeune homme. Elle portait un T-shirt faussement et légèrement taché de résidus de peinture blanche, un petit veston pour homme sans manches en tissu noir, des jeans mauves/bleues foncée usée, des baskets noire et blanches et ses deux oreilles était percées et elle portait des anneaux d'argent, identiques à celui de l'homme aux cheveux d'ébènes. Pour boucler le tout, elle avait mit un bracelet en tissu élastique sur chaque poignet, avait accroché une longue chaîne en argent avec deux anneaux d'or au bout à son cou et avait mis une légère tuque de tissu noire. De jolies lunettes mauves foncées en forme de rectangle venait décorée son splendide visage d'adolescente, que le jeune homme contemplait avec intérêt. Et après un moment, il réalisa qu'il avait les même vêtements qu'elle chez lui.

La jeune adolescente s'installa sur un tabouret en face du comptoir, une jeune serveuse passant devant elle. Elles se mirent alors à discuter en rigolant, le jeune homme affichant un faible sourire en entendant son si beau rire…

-Monsieur Gontier?

Il sursauta violemment, avant de reprendre son calme. Il reprit son souffle, fixant la serveuse avant de ricaner nerveusement. La serveuse aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus lui donnant froidement son assiette, avant de se mettre à chiquer sa gomme bruyamment, se tordant une mèche de cheveux avant de s'en aller en se dandinant les fesses comme une danseuse. Le jeune frissonna, affichant une grave mine de dégoût avant de tirer la langue en signe de dégoût. Il s'empara de son café et le bu avec une légère hésitation. Un peu trop acide. Il enleva le cap de sa boisson et y ajouta un petit paquet de sucre, avant de le brasser. Il trempa le bout de ses lèvres dans le liquide et souria; son café aux noisettes goûtait désormais les noisettes, sans pourtant être ultra-sucré ni trop aigre. Il soupira de bien être, se sentant bien pour une fois depuis longtemps déjà…

Adam regarda son BLT; la nourriture semblait exquise et délicieuse. Quand il mordit dedans, le goût de tout ça confirma ses dires. C'était absolument délicieux! Grillé à la perfection, sans que le fromage ne soit calciné ou qu'il ne soit trop prononcé, il n'y avait ni trop une grosse quantité ni une quantité insuffisante de mayonnaise, le bacon était parfaitement grillé et juste assez salé, les tomates étaient fraîches et juteuses, la laitue était croquante et fraîche à souhait et finalement, pour ajouté une touche encore meilleure, ils avaient rajouté une tranche de fromage qui fondait lentement au contact du bacon. Il souria franchement, appréciant la nourriture avant de boire une gorgé de café et de dévier son regard vers la rousse une fois de plus.

Elle semblait amplement connaître la serveuse en face d'elle, puisqu'elles discutaient et rigolaient, se racontant des trucs. Il écouta gaiement son magnifique rire grave, séduisant et à la fois aigüe, un frisson lui échappant. Mais pas n'importe quel frisson, un frisson qui avait partie de son cœur, avait passé sur ses joues légèrement rougies et s'était éteint dans sa colonne vertébrale. Son regard se mit à dévier sur ses hanches, rondes et plus apparente que le reste de son corps. Il se força à arrêter d'observer ses formes en continuant de manger son BLT et de boire son café.

-Hey, Pénélope. Lança la serveuse à l'adolescente.

-Quoi, Laura-Daniela? Demande-t-elle.

Ladite Laura-Daniela souria presque d'un air pervers en regardant le jeune homme à la chevelure d'ébène plus loin.

-Tu devrais aller voir ce type, là-bas. Depuis tout à l'heure, il n'arrête pas de te dévorer des yeux. Qu'elle ronronne en plongeant son regard azur dans celui brun de l'homme qui tressaillit en rougissant, étant prit en plein flagrant délit de contemplation.

Pénélope sursauta, se retourna avant d'ouvrir la bouche de stupéfaction, s'approchant d'Adam en sortant un papier.

-Oh, Adam Gontier… Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît… Me signez un autographe?

Il avala sa bouché de travers, sortant un stylo de sa poche tout en signant le papier que la jeune fille lui tendait. Il releva légèrement le regard, stoppant d'écrire et plongea son regard dans le sien. Un frisson parcourue l'adolescente qui détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

-Quel est ton nom, jeune fille?

-Pé… Pénélope. Pénélope Feuiltault-Allard. Bredouille-t-elle.

Il toussa, avant de continuer de faire aller son stylo sur le papier. " Pour toi, ma très chère Pénélope. Continue d'écouter mes chansons avec autant de passion! Peace, Adam" était le message du jeune homme. Puis, avec le peu d'encre noire qui restait dans son minable stylo usé, il y fit sa signature et tendit le papier à la rouquine en souriant. Elle souria bêtement aussi, le remerciant une nouvelle fois avant de tourner les talons. Mais, le jeune Gontier l'interpella.

-Hey! Euhm… Si ce ne serait trop demandé… Pourrais-tu… Enfin, voudrais-tu manger avec moi?

Elle fit une expression médusée avant d'hocher la tête et de venir s'assoir sur la banquette en face de lui. Elle retira sa tuque, la posant près d'elle avant de rire nerveusement. Puis, Laura-Daniela arriva près d'elle et prit sa commande. Ensuite, elle partie, la laissant seule avec le chanteur. La jeune adolescente dirigea son regard sur Adam, qui mangeait tranquillement son bagel en buvant son café.

-Pour… M'avoir invité? Je veux dire… Tente la jeune fille.

-Hum… Parce que tu m'avais l'air sympathique. Dit le jeune homme.

Une pointe de gêne put se déceller sur les traits de Pénélope qui se mit à rougir, avant de se gratter la nuque d'embarras. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner entre ses côtes, un sentiment de bonheur la prenant. Sous le stresse, elle se mit à ronger ses ongles, tandis que le jeune homme esquissait un sourire.

-Tu m'amuse bien…

Elle devint encore plus rouge, mais le jeune Gontier regarda sa montre et sursauta.

-Je dois y aller! Je suis en retard pour mon rendez-vous chez le psychologue! Dit-il en buvant son café.

À peine eu-t-elle le temps de dire quelque chose, qu'Adam posa un baiser sur sa joue et s'empara de son stylo. Il prit sa main et nota des chiffres dessus.

-Appelle-moi!

Puis, il filla rapidement à l'extérieur, laissant une jeune fille perpeplexe et totalement médusée en plan.


End file.
